Crazier
by Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx
Summary: Alice and Jasper's time alone together,One-Shot, Please R&R! Rated K just to be safe! *COMPLETE*


_A/N Okay, we all know Alice and Jasper are the cutest couple ever so this is when Edward spies on Alice and Jasper when they are just new to the coven and they don't really know them; bear in mind that Alice and Jasper don't seem that close in public but it turns out that they are the most adorable couple ever, YES! More adorable than Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme and eventually Ed and Bella… BTW, this is describing what me and my boyfriend did the other weekend, ahh I love him! _

Edward POV

I was sat at my desk reading Wuthering Heights. I liked that book, but anyways, back to the point, I was in my room and I heard to pairs of footsteps walking slowly past my door then down the stairs. I thought nothing of it; probably just the two newcomers to our coven Alice and Jasper doing something. I read fast so I finished the book in a record time of about twenty minutes, although it was not my best. I crept slowly down the stairs and heard noises from both rooms next to mine; Carlisle's and Esme's and Emmett's and Rosalie's. Eugh! I walked out of the house for some fresh air and noticed a familiar smell leading into the forest towards the river. The smell belonged to the two newcomers to our coven, Alice and Jasper, the couple who didn't act like one, they barely touched each other, spoke to each other, never kissed each other; unlike Rose and Emmett who would make out whenever they wanted. I followed the scent and came to a halt when I saw Alice and Jasper. About 40 metres away, Jasper was sitting on the edge of the old stone bridge and Alice wearing a black hoodie and skinny jeans had her back to him and was in between his legs, leaning into his chest and her head was resting on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist and both seemed to just enjoying each others company. I felt like I was intruding something private but I made no intension to move and go back. He smiled down to her and whispered something to her. She nodded and smiled at her mate. He reached behind him and pulled an old guitar out from behind the old bridge and pulled it in front of his wife and strummed a little tune. Alice smiled. Jasper murmured something in her ear and she nodded eagerly. A beautiful smile spread across her face. Jasper, never letting go of the guitar, took hold of Alice hands and placed one on the neck of the guitar and the other on the body and make her fingers strum the guitar making a pleasant sound. She laughed and let go of the guitar and clapped.

Jasper POV

"Well done Jasper!" she said, clapped and laughed. I joined in, as it was impossible not to with her twinkling laugh. I smiled and put the guitar back. I put my arms once again on her skinny waist and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Alice's hair was spiking out from the hoodie she was wearing and she looked at it annoyingly. I laughed at the expression on her face. She glowered at me for a split second before softening her expression and smiled at me. I felt happiness and love radiating off of her and I kissed her on the lips. Her smile grew even wider.

Her eyes unfocused for a few minutes and then she returned back to normal; the usual spark in her eyes was back to where it belonged and a smile planted on her lips.

"What?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. "In fact I don't care…" I then pushed her into the little river that was very near us. She fell into it and the water soaked her to about knee length and she looked insulted, in a mocking kind of way.

"Jazz!" she cupped some water into her hands and splashed me right in the face. I blinked and saw her laughing at me. Water was dripping from my hair and face and my hair looked a mess. I walked to the river and did the same to her. I splashed her right in the face and a little bit of her mascara dripped down her cheek.

"Jazzy…" She walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I did the same to her waist when all of a sudden she tripped me with her leg and quickly let go. I was too startled so I let go of her as well and fell into the river; all my clothes getting drenched in the water as Alice stood there laughing, very hard!

"Ali! You are going to have to pay for that!" I said threateningly.

"Ooh, Jazz, scared!" she said tauntingly. I crawled over to her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. She screamed and laughed. She splashed more water into my face and was trying to make me let go of her; I was still holding her waist tightly to make sure she doesn't escape.

"Let go Jazzy!"

"Never!" she was lying on top of me and both of us were at the bottom of the little river. She elbowed me in the chest and threw more water in my face.

"If you don't stop doing that Mrs Mary Alice Whitlock, I am just going to have to…" I didn't finish the last word as I jumped up and splashed water on her face, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"Jaz…Jazzy…" I started to tickle her and she laughed hysterically. "Stop…"

"Not a chance!" I growled. She elbowed me hard enough in the chest to make me let go of her and fall back down in the water. She sat down next to me and whispered "Now, I have control!" and laughed, until I shushed her with a long and passionate kiss on the mouth. We both closed our eyes and stayed like that for a few minutes. I broke apart and jumped up. I did this in a spilt second and Alice looked at me confused. I held a hand out.

"Dance with me Alice Whitlock!" she grabbed my hand and I pulled her out of the stream and onto dry land. Water was pouring from out wet forms, but see if vampires care. She gently bowed down to me and I put a hand on the waist and with the other, I took her hand. She put one hand, gently on my shoulder and we began. I led the way, step back, forward, left right and I twirled her around. Alice tripped and giggled and I let out a sigh. I twirled her around and round and both of us started to laugh quietly. If she was enjoying herself, and it was clear she was; even without my gift, I was. We ended the dance with her gently dipping her head backwards and another laugh. She kissed me, full on the lips. "I love you!" she said and looked into my eyes.

"I love you too, Ali!" she hugged me and I dragged her wet tiny form to the bridge again were we sat on the grass, slumped up against the bridge wall. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"You mind?" I shook my head.

"Not at all my lady!" she took hold of my arm and snuggled up to it and stayed there.

I muttered something a little like "lucky to have you!"

"Huh, Jazz?"

"Lucky to have you Alice!"

"Same to you!" we stayed in silence until Alice started humming

'I've never gone with the wind Just let it flow Let it take me where it wants to go Till you open the door There's so much more I've never seen it before I was trying to fly But I couldn't find wings Then you came along And you changed everything You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier

I watched form a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was you own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

I opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier

Baby, you showed me what living is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm falling and I I'm lost in your eyes You make me crazier, Crazier, crazier

Crazier

Crazier

Crazier'

Alice sang.

**A/N Okay, this is what my boyfriend Henry did just the other weekend, coz there is this old stone bridge near where I live and we went on it, the guitar bit was true! He's soo sweet and tried to teach me how to play and then we were slashing each other in the river he started it and I actually got soaked as did he, then the sun was setting already and we were dancing to my fave song; Crazier and it was soo sweet but then when we went back to mine we were absolutely freezing and soaked so he had to go early and I got a cold from it as well, coz it wasn't summer!**


End file.
